Cosas de enamorados
by Nonahere
Summary: ¿Que cosas hacen los enamorados? Se besan y se toman de las manos, también usan llaveros de pareja y se dicen cosas románticas. Sus padres no hacen eso, es mas, ellos no son nada románticos, pero, claro que se quieren, ¿No? ShikaTemaDai. Onse-shot


_He vuelto, después de no tanto como creí, lo cual es bueno._

 _Es un nuevo One-shot y tiene como protagonista a Shikadai, amo a ese niño. Por cierto, en esta historia Shikadai tiene apenas 8 años, es todo un bebé y si se quedara así toda la vida, por mí mejor, que lo amo._

 _Como siempre, va dedicado con mucho amor a mis chicas del grupo Shikatema, quienes se han convertido en grandes amigas a pesar de las distancias._

 _Sin más que decir, Enjoy._

Los domingos solían ser días relajados; no había academia, mamá no lo levantaba temprano y podía descansar la mayor parte de la tarde, pero no ese día, su madre los había levantado temprano, tanto a él como a su padre para que ayudaran con la limpieza de la casa, sus tíos vendrían a visitarlos y la casa tenía que estar impecable.

Para medio día y después de haber hecho una limpieza profunda tanto de la casa como de ellos mismos los tres salieron rumbo a la estación de trenes, Shikadai estaba ansioso por ver a sus tíos, por supuesto, no más que su madre.

Estaban a medio camino, su madre lo había tomado de la mano, había demasiadas personas en la calle por ser día libre y pese a que podría volver a casa él solo, su madre no quería arriesgarse, según ella a sus 8 años aún era un niño.

Ninguno de los tres hablaba, Shikamaru era un hombre tranquilo y su rubia mamá estaba cómoda con ese silencio, Shikadai había heredado eso de ambos, eran una familia tranquila.

Muy opuesta a la bulliciosa que se toparon de frente. Los Uzumaki.

Naruto, el recién nombrado Hokage sujetaba con su brazo izquierdo a la pequeña Himawari, su mano derecha firmemente entrelazada con la de su esposa, ellos 3 reían, Boruto caminaba frente a ellos, sonrojado, quizá había sido víctima de alguna broma.

Las dos familias se toparon de frente e intercambiaron saludos, Shikadai vio al Rubio más joven, quien aún mostraba una mueca graciosa, rio levemente.

-¿Ahora a ti que te pasa?—

-El anciano está avergonzándome, otra vez—Shikadai miro al Hokage, quien mostraba una sonrisa amplia mientras saludaba a los Nara, tal como siempre.

-¿Y entonces…?-Al no entender, el pequeño Nara miro a su amigo.

—Va por la calle besando a mamá en los labios—Boruto hizo una mueca de asco—Se abrazan y todo, a Himawari le parece romántico, ya sabes…cosas de niñas— Shikadai asintió—Sabes, tienes suerte de que tus papás no se amen tanto—

-¿Qué?—

-Solo míralos, ni se toman de las manos, como si no se quisieran…en fin, que suerte tienes, adiós…-

Para cuando Shikadai pudo reaccionar, los Uzumaki ya se alejaban, su madre le tomo de la mano y continuaron su marcha, él se dejó llevar, las palabras _"Como si no se quisieran"_ resonaban en su mente.

Nunca había pensado algo así de sus padres, es decir, su padre era aburrido y casi nunca estaba en casa y su madre, pese a que era una gritona y enojona, tenía momentos en que era muy dulce, tenía una sonrisa encantadora que la hacía ver mucho más guapa de lo que era.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, casi nunca los había visto besarse, pero eso no era lo único que importaba, ¿Cierto?, había otras cosas que demostraban amor, por ejemplo, ambos cuidaban del otro, a su manera; su padre se esforzaba por el bienestar de la aldea, por un mundo de paz, era eso por lo que pasaba tan poco tiempo en casa; su madre, por otro lado, siempre cuidaba de él, le preparaba su comida favorita, pese a que ella no le gustara y siempre le preparaba el baño para cuando volviera a casa, sí dos personas no se quisieran, no se cuidarían mutuamente.

Además, estaba él, ambos habían tenido un hijo, si no se quisieran Shikadai no habría nacido, ¿Verdad?

La realidad era que pensar en eso le molestaba, pero también le preocupaba, había escuchado de matrimonios que vivían juntos porque tenían hijos pero que no se amaban y que al final de todo, terminaban odiándose, como los padres de Otaha, su compañero de la clases.

Prefirió no pensar en eso, apretó sin querer la mano de su madre quien centro su atención en él.

-¿Dai?—

Shikadai miro a la rubia, su semblante era de felicidad, recibirían a sus tíos quienes pasarían una semana en casa.

Sin decir nada, Shikadai se había inclinado por el frente de su madre hasta visualizar a su padre, el mayor de los Nara caminaba al lado de su rubia esposa pero no tan cerca y tampoco la tocaba, una de sus manos estaba en la bolsa de su pantalón, la otra mantenía un cigarro encendido, Shikamaru capto la mirada de su pequeño hijo, estaba por preguntarle si sucedía algo pero el niño solo negó respondiendo al llamado de su madre y regreso al lado de su esposa, ambos padres se miraron sin entender lo que sucedía, estaban a punto de interrogarlo cuando llegaron a la entrada de la estación de trenes.

La estación era enorme, predominaban colores rojizos en las paredes y había mucha gente, varios trenes llegaban de diferentes ciudades tanto del territorio del fuego como de otros países. La sala de espera estaba llena y los Nara decidieron esperar a una distancia prudente del andén de salida, la rubia se recargo en la pared con Shikadai a un lado y el Nara mayor se alejó un poco con el cigarro aun entre sus dedos.

Pasaron 20 minutos de total aburrimiento en los que Shikadai no pudo dejar de pensar si sus padres se amaban o no, enojado consigo mismo pidió permiso para ir a una de las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas y luego de obtenerlo se alejó con la calma que lo caracterizaba en su andar, dejando a sus padres a solas.

Sin embargo, su calma no era del todo real, no podía dejar de pensar que quizás sus padres no se querían, es decir, ¿Qué clase de cosas hacían los enamorados? Él no era un experto en romance, ni en chicas, pero por lo poco que sabía, besarse era una de ellas, pocas veces los había visto besarse, también; los enamorados se tomaban de las manos y Shikadai nunca los había visto tomarse de la mano como los Uzumaki, muchas parejas usaban cosas de pareja, como camisas y llaveros iguales, sus padres no hacían eso, aunque para ser sincero eso le parecía algo tonto.

Estuvo divagando varios minutos sobre cosas de enamorados, llego a la conclusión de que sus padres no hacían nada de lo que los enamorados hacían y eso le disgusto, enojado consigo mismo y con sus padres, tomo el refresco de la máquina y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a preguntarles a ambos de una vez si ellos realmente se querían o no.

Pero se quedó de pie frente a la máquina, congelado ante la escena que sus padres protagonizaban.

Shikamaru se había acercado a su madre, quien aún recargada en la pared con ambas manos detrás de su espalda miraba en dirección a la puerta de salida, el Nara apoyo una de sus manos a la altura de la cabeza de la rubia, ella lo miro y después de decirle algo el moreno se inclinó hacia ella y dejo un suave beso en sus labios, Shikadai desde donde estaba no pudo escuchar lo que se dijeron pero las mejillas de su madre se habían puesto rojas, su papá rio y le dio un beso que duro más que el anterior por lo que Shikadai aparto la vista un poco avergonzado por la escena, se distrajo por lo que a él le parecieron minutos y cuando vio que el beso había terminado y ambos padres se encontraban a una distancia prudente, decidió regresar, aun con cautela.

Al acercarse ninguno de sus padres dijo nada, pero las mejillas de su madre estaban sonrojadas y en el rostro de su padre se dibujaba una leve sonrisa, Shikadai los miro a ambos.

-Ustedes si se quieren, ¿Verdad?— se atrevió a preguntar, por lo que se ganó la mirada extrañada de ambos, fue su padre quien contesto.

-¿Por qué no nos querríamos?—

Shikadai no supo que decir, así que levanto los hombros y miro al suelo aun sintiendo la fija mirada de sus padres sobre él, quizá debería pensar más antes de hablar. Su madre se acercó a él, inclinándose un poco para quedar a su altura.

-Claro que nos queremos, es más, _somos dos en uno_ —Ella finalizo con una hermosa sonrisa, las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes.

Shikadai no entendió eso último y habría preguntado de no ser porque sus tíos se aproximaron a ellos, así que pensó dejar el tema para otro día.

Después de los saludos correspondientes y alguno que otro regaño por parte de la rubia para sus hermanos menores, la familia de ahora 5 integrantes se dirigió a casa, por el camino Shikadai volvió a tomar la mano de su madre y aun en silencio se concentró en la respuesta de su mamá " _Somos dos en uno_ " ¿Eso qué demonios significaba?

Su padre, quien caminaba a su lado mientras hablaba con su tío Gaara iba totalmente ajeno a todo lo demás, con su mano en la bolsa del pantalón, como siempre.

Shikadai miro a su propia mano, entrelazada con la de su madre; quien platicaba con tío Kankuro y luego la de su padre, aun dentro de la bolsa, sonrió y lo que hizo después fue casi casi por instinto.

Jalo la mano de su padre hasta sacarla de la bolsa, él no dijo nada y los 5 continuaron caminando, Shikadai, con una de las manos de sus padres en cada mano los jalo un poco hasta hacer que se acercaran más, luego hizo que ellos mismos entrelazaran sus manos, ambos miraron a su pequeño hijo, quien solo sonrió al ver las manos de sus padres unidas, rodeo a su madre hasta quedar entre ella y su tío Kankuro, tomo la otra mano de la rubia y continuaron su camino.

La sonrisa de Shikadai se amplió al ver como su padre se acercaba a su mamá y los dedos de ambos se entrelazaban con más fuerza, ellos se querían y aunque aún era difícil de comprender para él, estaba seguro de que sus padres siempre estarían uno al lado del otro.

¡Eeeeeeel Fin!

Bueno, no.

 _Bonus_

Shikamaru vio a su pequeño hijo caminar hacia la máquina de refrescos, Shikadai había estado actuando raro desde que se toparan con los Uzumaki, pero bueno, quizá serian cosas de niños, le restó importancia.

Lo que ahora abarcaba su completa atención era su rubia esposa, ella estaba recargada en la pared frente a él, con las manos en la espalda y la mirada fija en la puerta de salida, sus cuñados los visitarían los próximos días y ella estaba ansiosa, él también, pese a que más personas en casa significarían menos privacidad al lado de su mujer. Aprovecharía ahora para reclamar un poco de atención.

Se acerco a ella, quien aún estaba enfocada en la puerta de salida, solo cuando apoyo una de sus manos a la altura de su cabeza fue que ella lo miro molesta por obstruirle la vista, sin embargo, su expresión de enojo cambio a una burlesca cuando vio la sonrisa de su esposo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse tus hermanos?—

-El que sea necesario. - Contesto a secas, desviando la mirada y enfocándola de nuevo en la puerta de salida.

Él soltó un gruñido leve, ella solo trataba de molestarlo, Shikamaru lo supo porque vio la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, rio levemente y con delicadeza se acercó a ella, la rubia sabía bien lo que le esperaba, él le tomo de la barbilla y se acercó a ella quien acepto de buena gana el beso de su marido y ambos sonrieron.

-Lástima…-Le susurro—Supongo que tendrás que esperar _"el tiempo que sea necesario_ " para cumplir aquella fantasía— Finalizo con una sonrisa y Temari, incrédula porque él lo dijera en voz alta y avergonzada por lo bien que su marido recordaba alguna de sus más secretas peticiones se sonrojo intensamente.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle su poca discreción cuando él se acercó de nuevo, esta vez el beso duro más y no solo fue superficial, él fue el primero en morder los labios del otro y su lengua invadió la boca de la rubia, ambos reprimieron un gemido y se separaron demasiado pronto, para desdicha de ambos pues su hijo no tardaría en regresar y estaban en un sitio público, lo que menos querían era dar un espectáculo.

Para cuando el más pequeño de los Nara regreso, la rubia aún estaba sonrojada mientras que él consideraba alquilar un par de habitaciones para sus cuñados en el hotel más alejado de su casa, así, quizá, ninguno tendría que esperar tanto.

 _Ahora si es el fin. Así llegamos al final de esta linda, romántica y un poco sexual historia ShikaTemaDai._

 _Pienso que ni Shikamaru ni Temari son la pareja convencional, no es que no se demuestren su amor si no que son un poco más discretos, todo lo contrario al matrimonio Uzumaki. Pero sin duda alguna ellos se aman, que Shikadai dudara un poco creo que es normal al no verlos tan románticos como otros, después de todo él es un niño y aún no sabe del amor._

 _El bonus no estaba planeado, fue algo que salió de la nada y en realidad quería a un Shikamaru celosillo reclamando atención, creo que lo consiguió._

 _¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí._

 _Saludos y gracias a todos por leer._


End file.
